


Steak Has Feelings and Deals with Them (Well)

by Red_Writes_Stuff



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Steak has feelings and Actually handles them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Red_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Steak realizes he has feelings for Red Wine, but he’s already dating Boston Lobster. To the Love Guru, Chocolate,  he goes!





	Steak Has Feelings and Deals with Them (Well)

“Red Wine!” The defensive Food Soul yelled. His partner fell at the hands of a Fallen Angel.

All Steak could see was red. Was it blood? Perhaps. He could not use his Linked Skill because Red Wine was down. He snarled in anger. His field of vision became engulfed in flames and Red.

Red Wine was down, where was Tiramisu?

Milk?

Hell, even Miso Soup would do!!

He blacked out.

•••

Steak woke up. A mass of white hair greeted him.

“Boston?” He asked softly. Boston looked like he hadn't moved from Steak's side in weeks.

Boston startled awake suddenly. He looked at Steak and then he punched him in the jaw.

“OW!! WHAT THE HELL!?!” Steak demanded before he was enveloped in a tight hug.

“Thank God you're awake…” Boston said, relief clear in his voice. He held Steak close and just breathed. He was so happy that his lover was awake. That he was alive.

Steak marveled in the hug for a while before he was brought back to Tierra by the pain in his side. He suddenly remembered,

“Where's Red Wine?”

•••

It turned out that Red Wine was in a coma.

Steak obviously blamed himself. “What if I could have done better? What if I had done this instead of that?” Thoughts went through the poor redheads mind, rampantly. Boston was some help, he offered Steak some distractions, but Steak was obviously still very worried for his rival.

“Do you love him?” Boston Lobster asked one day.

Steak stopped and he looked like he was about to protest, say no. But he stopped and he said,

“I don't know.”

•••

Steak went to go talk to Chocolate about his predicament. He laid down on Chocolate’s chaise lounge and he told him how he had dreams about kissing Red Wine and Boston Lobster.

“Hmm… It sounds like you may be polyamorous.” Chocolate replied. He gave Steak some pamphlets to read.

Steak, not one to beat around the bush, told Boston Lobster that night that he may be polyamorous. Boston Lobster just shrugged and said,

“So? You love Red Wine and me? I'm fine with that, as long as you don't stop loving me for him.” He said.

Steak hugged Boston Lobster tightly that night and he cuddled the hell out of him.

•••

Red Wine woke up.

He woke up feeling groggy, as if a truck had hit him head on.

He felt like he had been sent into an alternate universe when Steak of all Food Souls walked into his room. His head was down and he was holding… Flowers?

“Hey…” Red Wine said, voice hoarse from disuse. “Did you catch the number of the truck that hit me?” He asked.

Steak blinked in surprise and his mouth opened, as if he was about to quip back. But then he closed it.

Then, he said, “Go out with me, Red Wine.”

“What.”

•••

Soon, once Red Wine was all recovered, he was seen introducing himself to a new Food Soul.

“Hello! I am Red Wine and that is my boyfriend Steak, and his boyfriend Boston Lobster!”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted on my Food Fantasy Amino~  
> _________
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/vwx8mue


End file.
